Talbot Pack is Born
After their first night, the girls and Mikey are given a chance to be taught the ways of the wolf... and the Talbot Pack is started. Synopsis Peter and the newly transformed Beauty Trio continue to make their way through the forest while the girls having trouble running on all fours. Peter felt sympathetic for them since he went through the same thing a month ago. He says that they are far enough that they can rest. While Ashley and Maria seem to be adapting well, Sarah is still very upset lashing out at everyone else as she is convinced that she is doomed to be this way forever. Peter manages to calm her down a little by telling her that the girls will change back in the morning due to the full moon causing them to transform involuntarily. As Maria tries to ask more questions, Ashley brings up that they need to get going. Peter agrees and says he will answer any other questions they have when they meet up with Derek and Mikey in the cave. Just as the girls find out that Peter bit Mikey leading to Sarah and Ashley to chew him out for it, it begins to rain extremely hard. As the group makes their way to the cave, Peter stops them when he hears military vehicles and realizes that the Hunters are looking for them. He shows the girls how to run on all fours, but Sarah has trouble doing that leading to Peter to tell the girls to take cover while he deals with the hunters. Ashley tries to stop him only to notice that Maria is missing. As the Hunters look though the forest after finding the evidence of either a werewolf transformation or an attack at the school gym. There they find Peter and begin shooting at him. Peter is having a hard time with all the weapons at their disposal as he tries to stop them. Peter uses his sonic howl to stop the vehicles, but then becomes worried that he killed them and goes to investigate. A hunter suddenly pops out dizzy from the blast and begins to shoot at Peter. Maria stops him and disarms him by using her skills and new body to take his gun. Peter compliments her and calls her Huntress after almost saying her real name. As Maria takes the name in, she knocks the hunter out and then begins to berate Peter that it was foolish to go in alone and that he has friends now like her. Suddenly the second hunter attempted to attack, but was stopped by Derek and Mikey who was having trouble running on all fours as well. Sarah and Ashley caught up with the group and all the werewolves headed to the cave to take shelter from the rain. In the cave in the middle of the forest, the werewolves all dry off wolf style after Peter and Derek show them how. Except for Sarah who got sprayed by all of them. For a while there was silence with the girls until Peter broke the ice by asking them if they were okay. Only to get an icy cold glare from Sarah for stating the obvious and the fact that their parents must be worried sick about them. Peter apologizes saying that if he had known that the Beast had bitten them sooner, he would have arranged for them to be somewhere else when the full moon happened and that they shouldn't hate their new forms due to there not being a cure for it. Peter and Derek then tells them that there are advantages to being a werewolf due to his recent increase in muscles, his stamina and speed increasing, loss of fat, increase in reflexes, and stronger senses. Derek also explained the different abilities and classes that each werewolf had depending on their eye color. While Maria and Ashley seemed to take it well, Sarah was frustrated at how she believed her friends could believe what they were saying along with her hating the idea of being a monster. As Peter tried to convince her that she wasn't a monster, there was soon a discussion on how the girls looked really beautiful and sexy which only upset Sarah more. Peter then explained everything that happened up to the current situation along with who might lead this new pack. It was then that the new wolves' stomachs growled from hunger leading to Peter and Derek to go look for food. Peter and Derek began hunting deer near a lake in the forest. As they were chasing one, Ashley who had left the cave due to her animal instincts kicking in, caught and killed the deer they were chasing. While the guys were surprised that Ashley did that, she on the other hand was excited from the rush she had from being able to do that and wanted to hunt more. The three took back three deer carcasses to the cave and the six werewolves began eating, even a reluctant Sarah despite her hesitation. After that, Peter suggested that they all get some rest, it had been a long and eventful evening for all of them. Ashley moved in closer to Derek who didn't mind it and they all went to sleep. The next morning, the group is back to normal with Peter and Derek being the only ones clothed. Sarah at first thinks it was all a dream until she notices her surrounding and realizes that it wasn't a dream. As the others are waking up, Sarah and Ashley are freaking out due to being naked until Alice arrives to pick them all up at Sir John's request. At Talbot Hall, Kylie is chasing Mikey who had accidentally transformed into his werewolf form wanting to look over every bit of him. While the chase went on, Sir John explained his past and offer to teach the girls how to use their abilities. With the wolf that turned them out there, they all agreed to stay and learn, even a reluctant Sarah and excited Kylie. They then began talking on who should lead the pack, only for Sir John to appoint Peter as the leader for unknown reasons. Later on that day, the girls and Mikey left for home while Peter went to the Half Moon cafe for breakfast. Christie arrived for her shift but the two avoided each other due to the argument they had before. With some encouragement from Alice, Christie goes to make up with Peter. Peter apologizes saying he wants to tell what happened after Spring Break but can't due to worrying it would make a misunderstanding between the two. Christie goes to hug him saying she shouldn't have pushed him for info and is worried that she will be left behind one day with all of Peter's physical changes. Peter who began hugging back tells her that his body might have changed but he was still the same. During all this, the man that Kate visited at the hospital is viewing them discretely, leaves a tip as he goes his way saying "Let the hunt begin." Events *Maria, Sarah (unnofficially), Ashley, and Mikey join up with Peter and Derek to form the aforementioned Talbot Pack. *Maria and Peter fight alongside together. *Ashley kills her first deer in the first hunt attempt. Gallery The Wolf Franchise 2.JPG The Wolf Franchise 03.JPG Category:Chapters